Akemi Hikido
"Would you kill a Mosqitoe with an Axe?" Akemi1.jpg AkemiSuit1.jpg Nickname Kimi Name Akemi Hikido DoB 10/25 Age 43 Gender Female Blood Type A+ Hair Color Dirty Blonde Eye Color Baby Blue Height 5'4 Weight 165 Occupation Prime Minister of Japan * Blacksmith of the Takageuchi Clan Providence/City 2nd Soul Tokyo Appearance * Dark Blonde Hair, shoulder length * 32(B, Bust)-28(Waist)-32(Hips) * Baby Blue Eyes * Very Toned Body (Due to her being a blacksmith as as wel * Slightly Tanned Skin Akemi21.jpg Akemi3.jpg Akemi4.jpg Akemi5.jpg Akemi7.jpg Akemi6.jpg Behavior/Personality * Kind * Caring * Stubborn * Intelligent * Easy Going * Strong Willed * Blunt ( when need be as most politicians are) Role-play Alignment =Neutral Good= A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: * Prime Minister of 2nd Soul Tokyo * Blacksmith of the Takageuchi Clan the_blacksmith_by_crowsrock-d4arfqw.png 'Fighting Style' =Hung Ga = Is a southern Chinese martial art, which belongs to the southern shaolin styles and associated with the Chinese folk hero Wong Fei Hung, who was a master of Hung Ga. Because the character "hung" (洪) was used in the reign name of the emperor who overthrew the Mongol Yuan Dynasty to establish the Han Chinese Ming Dynasty, opponents of the Manchu Qing Dynasty made frequent use of the character in their imagery. (Ironically, Luk Ah-Choi was the son of a Manchu stationed in Guangdong.) Hung Hei-Gun is itself an assumed name intended to honor that first Ming Emperor. Anti-Qing rebels named the most far reaching of the secret societies they formed the "Hung Mun" (洪門). The Hung Mun claimed to be founded by survivors of the destruction of the Shaolin Temple, and the martial arts its members practiced came to be called "Hung Ga" and "Hung Kuen." The hallmarks of the Wong Fei-Hung lineage of Hung Ga are deep low stances, notably its "si ping ma"(四平馬)1 horse stance, and strong hand techniques, notably the bridge hand and the versatile tiger claw. The student traditionally spends anywhere from months to three years in stance training, often sitting only in horse stance between a half-hour to several hours at one time, before learning any forms. Each form then might take a year or so to learn, with weapons learned last. However, in modernity, this mode of instruction is deemed economically unfeasible and impractical for students, who have other concerns beyond practicing kung fu. Some instructors though will stick mainly to traditional guidelines and make stance training the majority of their beginner training. Hung Ga is sometimes mis-characterized as solely external; that is, reliant on brute physical force rather than the cultivation of qi; even though the student advances progressively towards an internal focus. "Since my young years till now, for 50 years, I have been learning from Masters. I am happy that I have earned the love of my tutors who passed on me the Shaolin Mastery…"- Lam Sai-wing The Hung Ga curriculum of Wong Fei-Hung The Hung Ga curriculum that Wong Fei-Hung learned from his father comprised Single Hard Fist, Double Hard Fist, Taming the Tiger Fist (伏虎拳), Mother & Son Butterfly Swords (子母雙刀), Angry Tiger Fist, Fifth Brother Eight Trigram Pole (五郎八卦棍), Flying Hook, and Black Tiger Fist (黑虎拳). Wong distilled his father's empty-hand material along with the material he learned from other masters into the "pillars" of Hung Ga, four empty-hand routines that constitute the core of Hung Ga instruction in the Wong Fei-Hung lineage: Taming the Tiger Fist, Tiger Crane Paired Form Fist, Five Animal Fist, and Iron Wire Fist. Each of those routines is described in the sections below. "工" Taming the Tiger Fist 工字伏虎拳 The long routine Taming the Tiger trains the student in the basic techniques of Hung Ga while building endurance. It is said to go at least as far back as Jee Sin, who is said to have taught Taming the Tiger—or at least an early version of it—to both Hung Hei-Gun and Luk Ah-Choi. The "工" Character Taming the Tiger Fist is so called because its footwork traces a path resembling the character "工". Tiger Crane Paired Form Fist 虎鶴雙形拳 Tiger Crane builds on Taming the Tiger, adding "vocabulary" to the Hung Ga practitioner's repertoire. Wong Fei-Hung choreographed the version of Tiger Crane handed down in the lineages that descend from him. He is said to have added to Tiger Crane the bridge hand techniques and rooting of the master Tit Kiu Saam as well as long arm techniques, attributed variously to the Fat Ga, Lo Hon, and Lama styles. Tiger Crane Paired Form routines from outside Wong Fei-Hung Hung Ga still exist. Five Animal Fist 五形拳/Five Animal Five Element Fist 五形五行拳 These routines serve as a bridge between the external force of Tiger Crane and the internal focus of Iron Wire. "Five Animals" (literally "Five Forms") refers to the characteristic Five Animals of the Southern Chinese martial arts: Dragon, Snake, Tiger, Leopard, and Crane. "Five Elements" refers to the five classical Chinese elements: Earth, Water, Fire, Metal, and Wood. The Hung Ga Five Animal Fist was choreographed by Wong Fei Hung and expanded by Lam Sai Wing (林世榮), a senior student and teaching assistant of Wong Fei Hung, into the Five Animal Five Element Fist (also called the "Ten Form Fist"). In the Lam Sai Wing branch of Hung Ga, the Five Animal Five Element Fist has largely, but not entirely, superseded the Five Animal Fist, which has become associated with Dang Fong and others who were no longer students when the Five Animal Five Element Fist was created. Iron Wire Fist 鐵線拳 Iron Wire builds internal power and is attributed to the martial arts master Leung Kwan (Chinese: 梁坤; pinyin: Liáng Kūn; 1815–1887), better known as Tit Kiuh Saam (Chinese: 鐵橋三; pinyin: tiěqiáosān). Like Wong Fei Hung's father Wong Kei-Ying, Tit Sin Saam was one of the Ten Tigers of Canton. As a teenager, Wong Fei Hung learned Iron Wire from Lam Fuk-Sing (Chinese: 林福成; pinyin: Línfúchéng) a student of Tit Sin Saam. The Iron Wire form is essentially a combination of Hei Gung (Chinese: 气功; pinyin: qigong) or meditative breathing with isometric exercise, particularly dynamic tension, although weights were also used in traditional practice in the form of iron rings worn on the wrists. If properly practiced, it can increase strength considerably and promote a stable root. However as with both most forms of qigong and most forms of isometric exercise, it must be practiced regularly or the benefits are quickly lost. Wong Fei Hung was known for his Fifth Brother Eight Trigram Pole (五郎八卦棍), which can be found in the curricula of both the Lam Sai Wing and Dang Fong branches of Hung Ga, two of the major branches of the Wong Fei-Hung lineage, as can the Spring & Autumn Guandao (春秋大刀), and the Yu Family Tiger Fork (瑤家大扒). Both branches also train the broadsword (刀), the butterfly swords (雙刀), the spear (槍), and even the fan (扇), but use different routines to do so. Mother & Son Butterfly Swords (子母雙刀) can still be found in the curriculum of the Dang Fong branch. 'Chi Base' Mental: Mental chi is the ability that focuses on brain activity and perception. It dictates the thought process, often reaching higher enlightenment, new thoughts, even patterns, and strategies that may have seemed impossible to comprehend or do before. Such a thing can allow the brain to be comprehensive of ones surroundings, and focus ones senses, and preform complex theories and unlock storage in the brain that was never previously available. this change is not permanent, and is only a temporary burst for a prolonged chi time period. Fortification: Fortification chi is the art of using ones chi as an extension of themselves literally by using their chi to shroud physical objects and make them stronger/sharper. This is mainly used on external objects to make walls, and anything someone can physically touch stronger and more resilient. This can be applied to the physical body, but only on the level of the skin, unlike the physical chi users. With this, one would gain hardened skin, sort of like a dermal skin almost, that would make the user impact resistent to a degree. This however does not outright stop kinetic force, and will still hurt the skin, but it's the main reason this specific chi control is bread for objects. Chi Form Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involves the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy eliminates two of the three and dwindles it down solely to "spirit' or Reiryoku, Spiritual Power) and the opposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities. Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a memento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual origin that the spirit can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . Applications include, but are not limited to: *Soul Absorption / Soul Energy Absorption *Soul-Bound Entity *Soul-Bound Weapon *Soul Reading *Soul Sight Demi-God Physiology The Hikido family being the last "known" descendants of the Purity God Casshern, God of War & Metallurgy in Japan have the powers and traits of Demigods, mythological beings with partial, or lesser divine status. There are three forms of this power, with the user being able to assume only one: Type I: Minor deities that are the weakest in the hierarchy of divine beings, also called "Physical Gods" due to the fact that they are usually limited to physical form. (This type of demigods are similar to powerful Meta-Humans.) Type II: Mortal-God hybrids: people who gained this power through the union of a divine being and a mortal; their power will depend on their divine parent and what area they control. Type III: Mortals who somehow became gods, or beings with power that approaches that of the gods even though they are not gods themselves. Akemi and the rest of her family are considered the second type of Demi-god forms. Abilities War & Peace Manipulation The user can manipulate both war and peace in all forms (Physical, mental, spiritual, etc). They can induce, erase and become empowered by war and peace at once. They can cause world peace or a world war, pitting everyone on the planet against each other. *Peace Manipulation **Bliss & Horror Inducement **Tranquil State **Peace Inducement **Peace Empowerment **Serenity Inducement *War Manipulation **Anger Empowerment **Combat Empowerment **Combat Perception **Enhanced Combat **Necrotic Empowerment **War Empowerment **War Inducement **Anger Manipulation ***Anger Inducement Soul Bound Weapon User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is both an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have. Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is faraway at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. Spiritual Weaponry The user of this ability is able to create and wield spiritual weapons capable of destroying, controlling and or reviving souls. User can wield weapons powerful enough to destroy deities. Divine Weaponry The user is able to create and wield any kind of weapon of godlike powers as well as making that weapon the only possible thing in the universe able of wounding them. The weapon can also grant the user special powers of any kind. The weapon can even make him/her invincible. The weapon can even reach the same level of power of an entity making it possible for the user to hurt an entity. 'Weapon of Choice' Shinpan no hanmā (Hammers of Judgement) hammer_of_jayce__the_defender_of_tomorrow_by_zacko86-d5la30s.jpg jayce_s_cannon___the_defender_of_tomorrow_by_zacko86-d5lkuoq.jpg The Shipan no hanma have virtually three forms depending on Akemi's trademark fighting styles. Form 1: This form is the basic of the them all appearing as two individually separate hammers that will allow Akemi to use them in dual hand weapons fighting style that will allow her to attack her opponent and defend herself from any forth coming attacks all at the same time. Though in this form this will required that she be closer in to her target it definitely doesn't mean that she's completely defenseless from long range attacks either. Form 2: In this form the hammers have been conjoined at the ends and extended to becoming a dual headed staff with 20 times the power and force when used to attack. Also in this form it can extend and retract by the user (like Goku's power pole) at will before, after or during an already forth coming attack. Form 3: Once in this final form all bets for the target's survival are off be they human or not as these hammers transmogrify their states into two very potent cannons. The projectiles they fire being the amassing force of the user's spiritual power having reached peaks the likes most haven't even dreamed of being fired at the intended victim either in one shot or in rounds of multiples. Given the power that Akemi has accumulated over the years it is unclear of how when she uses this form she dispatches the lazer like beam at her targets. The only thing you don't wanna be is the one that is on the other end of it hahaha. Sensō no arashi (War Storm/Ax) Group_C_18_psd_jpgcopy1.jpg Like most weapons given to the members of Akemi's family these given were made by the hands of none other than Hachiman in his forge on Fumei from the holy metal known as Diamonite, a transparent metal that was rumored to have been used to re-forge the fabled Shounen Knife of the Takageuchi back into its present form of the Soul Galactic. And has been recently blessed upon the Lightnings Edge's blade of Leon Ryoji at the behest of his ex, Domini-hime. Any weapon made of this metal is purely indestructible to one forged by mortals this includes those made of any man made technology to boot. The damage that these weapons can inflict upon a target be fatal and their attacks unpredictable/limitless depending on the reishi or spiritual power of their user which is the case of Lady Akemi when she's in the full embrace of combat IS the case if you have no proper cause for attacking her for the spite of it or the pure fuckery of doing it. On top of the weapons overwhelming durability in battle their blades upon creation were also infused with the planet Fumei's version of the Angry Bloom known to the Takageuchi as Strain 3, its properties said to have the power to kill ALL Oni Gods, lower leveled onis AND Onihorudas alike with a mere scratch of them against the skin of said intended. With no way to cure it. But this is just merely myth....or is it? Allies/Enemies Allies *Sayuri Asahina * Tomasaburo Oshino * Aki Asahina * Mina Akagi * Ayane Miyamosho * Domini Fudo * Tetsuya Ryoji Enemies * Yokais * Those that oppose the Gods 'Background' 'Roleplay Selection' Approved By Category:RPC Category:1st Gen Category:Demi-God Category:Takageuchi Clan Category:Government & Military Category:2nd Soul Tokyo Category:Soul Defense Task Force (SDTF)